


a Comet

by somethinginyoureyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, yelena feels like she is a comet
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginyoureyes/pseuds/somethinginyoureyes
Summary: I never thought love was real, now I think life isn't real without it.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Wanda Maximoff





	a Comet

คุณมักเทียบตัวเองกับดาวหาง ภายนอกสุกสว่าง แต่ภายในเต็มไปด้วยเรื่องราวที่ไม่อาจจะเอ่ยถึงได้ มักหายตัวไปในยามหนึ่ง และกลับมาในช่วงเวลาเดียวกันของปีอื่นๆ จนกลายเป็นเรื่องธรรมดา เพราะคุณแทบไม่เคยอยู่ที่ใดเป็นเวลานานๆ อันที่จริง คุณอาจบอกตัวเองว่าคุณไม่มีที่ใดเป็นบ้านให้คุณกลับไปด้วยซ้ำ คุณมักบอกว่าการจากลาของคุณ ณ สถานที่แห่งใดแห่งหนึ่งคือการจากเพื่อพบพานใหม่ ฉันแทบไม่เคยเข้าใจคุณเลยด้วยซ้ำ

"ทำไมถึงเป็นดาวหาง" ฉันถามขึ้นระหว่างที่นั่งจมโซฟาอยู่กับอีกฝ่าย สาวผมบลอนด์ที่ฉันนั่งพิงอยู่ไม่เอ่ยอะไร นอกจากจูบหนักๆ ที่เรือนผมของฉัน เธอเพิ่งผ่านช่วงเวลาอันหนักหนามาได้ไม่นาน เขาบ่นเบาๆ สองสามคำ เป็นคำที่จับใจความไม่ได้ ฉันคิดว่าน่าจะเป็นภาษารัสเซีย แม้ว่าฉันจะมาจากโซโคเวีย ประเทศในยุโรปตะวันออกและพอจะคุ้นเคยกับภาษารัสเซียอยู่บ้าง แต่ฉันแทบไม่ได้ใช้มันเลยเมื่อย้ายมาที่สหรัฐอเมริกา นั่นจึงทำให้ฉันหลงลืมมันไป สุดท้ายเยเลน่าก็ไม่ได้เอ่ยบอกว่าทำไมเธอถึงแทนตัวเองว่าเป็นดาวหาง ทั้งที่เธอสามารถเป็นอย่างอื่นได้ "เยเลน่า คุณรู้ใช่ไหมว่าคุณไม่ได้เลวร้ายอย่างที่คุณคิดนะ" ฉันบอกกับเธอ "เบื้องหลังชีวิต มันก็เป็นแค่เพียงอดีตที่คุณสามารถปลดปล่อยตัวเองจากเรื่องราวร้ายๆ เหล่านั้นได้ หากคุณยอมปล่อยมันไป" เยเลน่าได้แต่ยิ้มบางๆ ให้กับฉัน มือหนึ่งลูบผมของฉันเบาๆ อีกมือหนึ่งจับมือของฉันเอาไว้ราวกับไม่อยากให้ฉันหนีหายไปไหน 

เยเลน่ากับรอยยิ้มเศร้าๆ มักเป็นของคู่กัน และหลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น ฉันเห็นมันได้บ่อยครั้ง บางจังหวะเธอพยายามหลบสายตาของฉันด้วยซ้ำ ฉันมักจะดึงเธอมากอดเอาไว้เพื่อหวังว่าเธอจะรู้สึกดีขึ้นมาบ้าง แม้เล็กน้อยก็ยังดี เธอชอบให้ฉันสวมกอดจากด้านหลัง กระซิบข้างหูเบาๆ พร้อมกับโยกตัวไปมาราวกับเด็กเล็กๆ เธอเคยบอกว่านี่เป็นความรู้สึกที่เธอแทบจะไม่เคยได้รับจากใคร แม้กระทั่งครอบครัวของเธอเอง 'เราคล้ายกันจนเกินไป' ฉันเคยบอกกับเธอ แต่เยเลน่าปฏิเสธ อันที่จริงเราก็ไม่ได้คล้ายกันมากขนาดนั้น ช่วงเวลาวัยเด็กของฉันอย่างน้อยก็มีเพียโตร แต่เยเลน่านั้นโดดเดี่ยวและอ้างว้าง เธอไม่เคยเล่าเรื่องราวในอดีตให้ฉันฟัง แต่จากสิ่งที่เธอเคยเผชิญมา และคำบอกเล่าจากนาตาชา นั่นก็ทำให้ฉันได้รู้ว่าที่เธอแข็งกร้าวกับความสัมพันธ์นั้นเป็นเพราะเธอผ่านช่วงเวลาที่เลวร้ายมามาก โดยเฉพาะในวัยเด็ก กว่าเราจะทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ระหว่างกันนั้นเป็นดั่งปัจจุบัน ก็ทำเอาท้อใจไปหลายครั้ง ไม่ว่าจะเป็นตัวฉันเองหรือเยเลน่าก็ตาม สาเหตุมาจากการที่เราต่างคนต่างไม่ยอมเอ่ยปาก จนสุดท้ายต้องมานั่งเปิดอกพูดคุยกันอย่างจริงใจ มันยาก แต่เมื่อเราพร้อมที่จะปรับตัวเองเพื่อกันและกัน นั่นก็ยิ่งทำให้ทุกอย่างง่ายลงกว่าเดิม

เราพบกันนานๆ ครั้ง ครั้งละหลายๆ เดือน เธอไปทำภารกิจอยู่โยงยาว ส่วนฉันก็ไม่มีเวลาไปคิดถึงเรื่องอื่น เพราะฉันเริ่มเรียนหลักสูตรใหม่ๆ และใช้เวลาไปกับการฝึกการต่อสู้ในรูปแบบต่างๆ เมื่อเรากลับมาพบกัน ฉันก็มักจะได้สิทธิในการอ้อน หรือที่ฉันชอบเรียกว่าเป็นการสานสัมพันธ์กันใหม่อีกครั้งหนึ่ง เรามักใช้เวลาไปกับการนั่งพูดคุยกันในเรื่องราวต่างๆ ระบายสิ่งตกค้างในใจ กินไอศกรีมหรือไม่ก็ทำอาหารด้วยกัน สุดท้ายก็จบด้วยการนอนกอดกันบนเตียงตลอดทั้งวัน 

ช่วงหลังมานี้ เยเลน่าดูเหม่อลอยมากกว่าปกติ โดยเฉพาะช่วงเวลาหลังจากเหตุการณ์นั้น เธอเก็บตัวเงียบและแทบไม่ค่อยพูดเท่าไหร่ ผลกระทบจากเรื่องราวร้ายๆ นั้นยังคงหลอกหลอนเธออยู่เสมอ ฉันรู้ และฉันสัมผัสได้เสมอมา ความทรงจำอันเลวร้ายเหล่านั้นผุดขึ้นมาในหัวเธออยู่บ่อยครั้ง ทำให้เธอฝันร้ายและสะดุ้งตื่นกลางดึกเป็นประจำ เธอร้องไห้ขณะที่ซุกตัวในอ้อมกอดของฉัน ในขณะที่ฉันพยายามปลอบให้เธอหลับได้อีกครั้งหนึ่ง มันคือความทรมานและเป็นเหมือนเครื่องมือที่คอยทำลายเราตลอดเวลา ไม่ว่าจะเป็นยามหลับหรือยามตื่น 

ในวันที่เธอตัดสินใจออกเดินทางอีกครั้งหนึ่ง เธอตอบคำถามกับฉัน คำถามที่ฉันเองก็ลืมไปแล้วเสียด้วยว่าทำไมถึงต้องเป็นสิ่งนั้น ทำไมถึงต้องเป็นดาวหาง"ดาวหางก็เหมือนกับช่วงชีวิตของฉัน มันคือชีวิตที่สกปรก ชีวิตที่ฉันไม่เคยภูมิใจ มันคือชีวิตที่ถูกครอบด้วยสิ่งต่างๆ และถูกสลัดทิ้งออกบางช่วงเวลา บ้างทิ้งเรื่องราวเหล่านั้นไว้ข้างหลัง บ้างทิ้งเศษเสี้ยวแห่งความทรงจำทิ้งไป สุดท้ายแล้วชีวิตของฉันก็วนเวียนเป็นวัฏจักรเดิมๆ มีแต่สิ่งเดิมๆ ในชีวิต สกปรกเหมือนเดิม แล้วก็มาพบกับคุณในช่วงเวลาที่นานๆ ครั้ง" เธอบอกในวันสุดท้ายที่เราพบกัน ก่อนที่เธอจะออกเดินทาง

จนถึงตอนนี้ เธอก็ยังคงเป็นเหมือนกับดาวหางสำหรับฉัน เหมือนคำที่เธอเคยบอกเอาไว้ เธออยู่ไกลออกไปซีกโลกหนึ่ง ไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไหร่จะเวียนกลับมาพบกันอีกครั้ง เธอดูสวยงามเมื่ออยู่ใกล้ และจางหายไปไกล ราวกับช่วงเวลานั้นเป็นเพียงแค่ความฝัน เพราะเธอหายไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย ฉันทำได้แต่เพียงเฝ้ารอว่าเมื่อไหร่เธอจะกลับมา และในที่ตรงนั้น เธอจะยังอยู่ดีเหมือนเดิมหรือไม่ หรือมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงไปจากเดิมไม่ว่าจะเป็นทางที่ดีหรือทางที่แย่ก็ตาม

ฉันกอดเยเลน่าเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย เรากอดกันนานยิ่งกว่าครั้งไหนๆ เธอบอกว่าอย่าร้องไห้นะ แต่นั่นสายเกินไป น้ำตาของฉันไหลออกมาอย่างช้าๆ ฉันอดกังวลกับการเดินทางในครั้งนี้ของเธอไม่ได้ ช่วงเวลาที่ฉันคิดว่านี่จะเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายของเราที่จะได้พบกันใช่หรือไม่ ฉันกังวลถึงสิ่งต่างๆ ที่ยังไม่เกิดขึ้นอยู่ตลอดเวลา เยเลน่าได้แต่กอดแน่นและลูบผมของฉันอย่างเบามือเหมือนทุกครั้ง สัมผัสบางเบาแต่เต็มไปด้วยความอบอุ่น ก่อนจะกลายเป็นความว่างเปล่า หลังจากที่เยเลน่าเดินออกจากห้องไป

กว่าสามปีแล้วที่ฉันไม่ได้ข่าวคราวจากเยเลน่า ไม่มีแม้แต่โปสต์การ์ดที่เธอมักจะส่งให้ฉัน

กว่าห้าปีแล้วที่เยเลน่าหายตัวไปอย่างไร้ร่องรอย ไม่มีแม้แต่ข่าวจากหน่วยข่าวกรองต่างๆ

ขึ้นปีที่เจ็ด ฉันเลิกนับวันรอเยเลน่าไปเป็นที่เรียบร้อยแล้ว เพราะเธอหายตัวไป แต่ทุกๆ อย่างในห้องยังคงเหมือนเดิม ข้าวของของเยเลน่าถูกจัดเก็บเอาไว้อย่างดีราวกับรอให้เจ้าของกลับมาเปิดกล่องหยิบใช้อีกครั้งหนึ่ง

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นในยามดึกคืนหนึ่ง ฉันวางหนังสือในมือเอาไว้บนโต๊ะ ลุกจากโซฟาเดินไปเปิดประตู เยเลน่ายืนยิ้มเหนื่อยๆ ให้กับฉัน สิ่งแรกที่ฉันทำหลังจากที่พบกับเธอก็คือโผเข้าหาอ้อมกอดนั้น เรากอดกันอยู่นาน ฉันหยุดร้องไห้ไม่ได้ เยเลน่าก็เช่นกัน ฉันค่อยๆ จูงเยเลน่ามานั่งที่โซฟา หยิบผ้าขนหนูชุบน้ำมา จัดแจงเช็ดหน้าให้อีกฝ่าย ฉันคิดถึงเยเลน่าจนไม่รู้จะเอ่ยคำใดออกมาได้ ตลอดระยะเวลาเจ็ดปีที่ผ่านมามันช่างทรมาน แต่กับการที่ได้พบว่าอีกฝ่ายยังมีชีวิตอยู่นั้นถือว่าทดแทนกันได้ ฉันไล้นิ้วมือบนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายอย่างช้าๆ ลูบคิ้วดกที่ดูมอมแมม จมูกโด่งสวยเข้ารูป ดวงตาที่อ่อนล้า ก่อนจะหยุดอยู่ที่ริมฝีปากบางที่แห้งผากนั้น เยเลน่าเผยยิ้มกว้างออกมา ทำให้ฉันยิ้มตาม รอยยิ้มอันอบอุ่นยังคงมีมอบให้กันเสมอมา แม้เวลาจะผ่านไปนานเท่าไหร่ก็ตาม

คืนนั้นดาวหางกลับมาพร้อมกับฝนดาวตก ดาวหางในชีวิตของฉันกลับมาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง รสจูบของคุณนั้นยังนุ่มละมุนและอ่อนหวานเช่นเดิม และนั่นทำให้ความรู้สึกเปล่าเปลี่ยวอ้างว้างในชีวิตของฉันมลายหายไปอย่างสิ้นเชิง ความกลัวของฉันหายไป เหลือเพียงแค่คุณที่อยู่ตรงหน้าพร้อมกับรอยยิ้มอันแสนอบอุ่น

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought love was real, now I think life isn't real without it.  
> ฉันไม่เคยคิดว่าความรักนั้นเป็นจริง ในตอนนี้ ฉันคิดว่าชีวิตไม่ใช่ชีวิตเมื่อปราศจากมัน
> 
> Comet (2014)


End file.
